comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel: 2010-05-08 - Icecapades in May
=Location Descriptions= Kitchen and Cafeteria - X-Mansion - North Salem The cafeteria seems on the small side when you consider what the ones in public schools look like. Still, it is nice. The floors are of a dark wood, complimented by wooden tables and chairs. The tables feet six people, three on either side of them. Large windows adorn the north side of the wall to reveal a beautiful view of the north grounds - including the basketball court and swimming pool - and Breakstone Lake. A wooden door by the large glass windows actually leads out to the north grounds. To the east side is a long and wide countertop where food is placed upon during meal times. The kitchen behind it is left in the open, and is state-of-the-art with industrial sized equipment and a Sub-Zero Preservation built-in refrigerator and freezer. The fridges are always kept well stocked as are the freezers. Leftovers are kept in labeled containers with dates, to be heated up as willed. One would also expect a lot of junk food in the cupboards, but that is far from the truth; though fruits and healthier snacks are easy to come by. Sodas and pizzas are usually kept as a reward or bought with student's personal money. * Players ** Bobby ** Andrea * Exits ** North Grounds - X-Mansion ** Main Wing - X-Mansion North Grounds - X-Mansion - North Salem At the back of the school, stretching to the north, lays Breakstone Lake. It can easily be seen from the large windows of the cafeteria. The windows glint in the sunlight, and reflect clouds when the skies are over cast. Off the cafeteria is a large cobblestone porch that is surrounded by a low wall of raised stone, which serves as a dividing line. It can effortlessly be stepped over. Wooden table and chairs are spread out in this area, giving students an outdoor option for their meals. Past that dividing line is a basketball court. This is a full sized court, and has a net on each end. Lines are clearly marked for game play. The court doesn't fill the whole space here however. On each side is a wide, paved space to allow for other games, weight lifting, or just goofing off. An Olympic sized swimming pool complete with diving board is between the basketball court and Breakstone Lake. The Jacuzzi is build against a corner of the pool, and is slightly raised. The lake itself is of dark, cool waters which glimmer depending on the lighting. Birds can often be heard calling to one another during the day and at night the crickets sing except in the bitter cold. * Players ** Bobby ** Andrea * Exits ** Back Door - X-Mansion ** West Grounds - X-Mansion ** East Grounds - X-Mansion =Character Descriptions= Bobby This kid is rather slender, standing only about five foot four. Weighing in at around a buck twenty, his body is somewhat toned, a natural athlete. If one were to hazard a guess, one might imagine that this particular resident of the Xavier Manor is of northern stock. Closer examination of his features reveal little more than has already been said. He is slender built, his features fair on the eyes. His eyes are a shockingly bright, ice blue, and his hair , cut close to his scalp but with an inch or two for styling. His clothing is plain, consisting of little more than a light work shirt and dark jeans devoid of logos or designer emblems. On varying occasions he may be sighted in assorted T-shirts is clever or rude messages scrawled on them in clever ways. His feet, are normally covered with a pair of simple black tennis shoes. A basic black belt is cinched about his waist, serving only to keep his pants up. Andrea Ann Tellierra Tall for a woman, this young lady stands just shy of six feet when in flats, and has a mature enough look and curves most would take her for her late teens, just under twenty years of age. She has a long, full mane of lustrous raven black hair which tumbles smoothly down to frame her face, over her shoulders and down to mid-back. Her face is a natural oval with high cheekbones, full lips, a narrow pert nose and raven dark sculpted eyebrows over deep crystal blue eyes framed by long dark eyelashes. Her neck is gracefully slim, shoulders broad but natural for her height, lending balance to her toned and trim unfairly hourglass figure. When she speaks, it is a warm, cultured soprano tone with clean diction. To be honest, this young woman is gorgeous, the sort of looks one would associate with (non-anorexic) supermodels and actresses. Say, isn't she familiar? Currently this young woman is dressed in what can only be described as a private school uniform of modest nature. A navy single-breasted blazer with a school crest embroidered on the left breast pocket covers most of her torso, a crisp white collared silk blouse peeking out around her neck, a crimson silk scarf about her neck as a tie. Peeking out from beneath the hip-length edge of the jacket is a knee-length tartan plaid pleated skirt. White knee-high stockings cover her legs, and shiny black patent leather mary jane flats cover her feet. She carries a smallish black leather backpack, usually on one shoulder, a flat 'smartphone' in a pouch on that strap. =Begin Scene= Having run into Bobby in the City, the next day Andrea was on campus and sure to mention to Professor Xavier about the use of that credit card. She's not a tattletale, but the card is in Xavier's name and intended for emergencies, so she felt obligated to share that information. She found out Bobby had already repaid it, and was a bit embarrassed. Still, at least it proves Bobby is a 'good egg' and a decent fellow, despite coming off like a scam artist. With no classes on Saturday, Andrea doesn't really have a reason to be at the school, and yet here she is. At the moment, the tall raven-haired young woman is sitting in the cafeteria with a salad on the table before her, and a book open beside her. Andrea isn't exactly alone, as Bobby can see her from his vantage point behind the lunch bar, back where the refrigerators are. He watches a few other students move past you and he grins to himself. Slipping around the counter, he makes his way over to your table and sits down directly across from you. "Hey Andrea.. so.. what's with yesterday?" He asks, sipping on a coke. Of course, Bobby has no way to know - yet - that Andrea can see him long before he comes over. But she says nothing until he slides in across from her and speaks. "Yesterday?" she questions, glancing up from her book and pausing in the slow consumption of her salad. "What about yesterday, Bobby?" Bobby shrugs, grinning. "Yesterday.. you me, your freind and a couple of tuna wraps.. Good times. Why don't you want her knowing that I know you for one? Shy?" He teases, glancing down to your book and salad before gazing back into your eyes again. "You know I was just playing around right? I'm not usually all creepy like that, I was trying to get you two to laugh." "You mean Thursday?" Andrea questions, and then shakes her head. "It is part of my arrangement with the Professor. I am not supposed to tell anyone that I attend this school. Not even friends, though Jennifer was just someone I'd lucked into meeting that day. And without this school, you and I would never have met. So I could not admit to knowing you." That would explain it. But it might be a tad disconcerting how well Andrea carried off that fib. "I eventually realized you were playing around. But you do know you didn't have to be quite so over the top to get us to laugh, right?" Bobby shrugs and leans back a little, catching the table supports with his feet to prevent himself from falling over. "Yeah ok.. I'll buy that. But I won't admit to having to try so hard. You two were about busting at the seams when your driver came, but I still couldn't get so much as a chuckle out of either of you. Besides I had to be over the top. You have any idea how much of a score it is for a guy, even one such as me.." He trails off grinning to show he's teasing. " To be seen with two lovely ladies as yourself and your freind? Jennifer wasn't it? a MAJOR cool points ringer. I had to keep you interested somehow, and I couldn't exactly go all mutant freak and turn the place into a popcicle stand now could I? Kinda counter productive." He says, spitting that word freak as if even the fit of it is distasteful in his mouth. Andrea just shakes her head a bit. "You are not a freak, Bobby." She refuses to accept that moniker, for herself or anyone else. "I assume that Jennifer was trying, the same as I was, not to laugh for fear of hurting your feelings. That would have been unconscionably cruel and mean." And Bobby has surely seen enough of Andrea even in her short time here at the school to know that's utterly beyond her character. "I am rather sure Jennifer would shyly object to being classified as 'lovely' or 'beautiful,' even if I agree it fits her. She would just settle for not being classified as a little girl." Despite being over a decade younger than Jennifer, Andrea was nearly a foot taller than her new acquaintance, and looked to the uninitiated eye to be as old or older. "You were very amusing." And this is when Bobby's brutally honest streak gets him in trouble. "Why thank you. I was trying rather hard to make you two laugh.. I like making people laugh, whether it's with me or at me I don't care. but I figured the term lovely ladies would go over better than gorgious babes.. spankable hotties.. or even hot mama's." He says, point black like a gunshot to the ears. He blushes slightly but shrugs. "I was thinking all of that but didn't want you two to think I was only tagging along for your looks, while incredible and considerable.. only do so much. Sorry. I prefer brains and beauty." He tells you easily, breaking into an easy grin. Andrea listens, without interrupting. She's really quite good at that, giving her whole attention to someone and not interrupting their train of thought. But she does smirk a bit as Bobby continues. "I think 'babes' was mentioned, but skipping 'spankable hotties' was probably a wise choice, despite the humor you were aiming for in the situation." She comments sweetly, with a slightly sly edge to it. "Preferring brains with your beauty would make you quite the exception amongst most sixteen-year-old males, Bobby. But I am glad to hear it. And next time, maybe I'll remember to let you see how amusing you are being and how funny I find your jokes." Bobby nods and straightens up. "Cool. It's a date." He tells you grinning and he blows a kiss your way. "Just kidding. But seriously, we should go out. You need a guy who can make you laugh.. and I need a girl who knows what funny is. And by the way you were straining the other day you knew I was being funny, just didn't want to say anything. I promise I'll keep spankable hotties out of the conversation." He adds with a small wink. Andrea's cheeks heat up a bit at Bobby's teasing. "I can't really date, Bobby. My father, Jerry, set the rules a couple of years ago, and I'm not allowed to date until I'm at least sixteen." Granted, most guys Bobby's age know Andrea's rep, and thus are marginally aware of her actual age. But most who see her totally lose track of that in short order, so most would be pretty confused to hear her saying she can't date until she's sixteen. Surely she's eighteen or older already? Bobby raises an eyebrow at this. "Sixteen.. but.. you're like eighteen, nineteen right? I mean come on... you're totally hot, and you speak sorta like the Professor does, and he's old." He asks you, watching you intently, seeing the reaction his words have inspired. "But so what if Daddy says no dating. We go out in public we're just freinds, no hand holding.. no kissing nothing like that. Big movie star.. or whatever.. can't be seen with a guy like me anyway. Back home they know I'm a mutant.. and seeing me with you would totally ruin your rep. Doesn't mean we can't be freindly here.. Order take out and cuddle under a giant blanket watching movies? Walks on the side of lake? And for the bonus round... Ice skating all year long!" He exclaims, trying to mimic a game show host. He traces a design on the table top, his fingertip frosting over, and he makes a crude drawing of two people looking up at the moon by a lake. That.. or it could be one is blowing a REALLY big shiny bubble in the others face.. depending on how you look at it. Andrea chuckles softly, a wry twist to her lips as she shakes her head. "Nope. I'm fifteen." she confesses softly. Fifteen, and yet she has been accorded as a high school Junior at the school, and is already taking at least two Advanced Placement courses, and a distance learning course arranged through the school for collegiate credit, though no one currently knows what that is in. But she /is/ in Bobby's Ethics class. "I can't really go out in public without getting noticed and followed, Bobby. But here ... here we could spend time together." It's not hard to catch the longing tone in Andrea's voice. She has spent her lifetime living in a bubble surrounded by the interest of others in what she's doing, when, where, with whom, dressed how, and so forth. The privacy assured in attending school here is clearly something she has long craved. "I've never been ice skating. Nothing freezes in LA." Bobby frowns at you, a harsh scowl for all of about a minute. then it breaks and he's grinning like the fox who found the mast key to the henhouse. "That settles it! No fifteen year girl that looks like you do, and has your obvious brains.. will be alone on my watch, let alone never go ice skating. Come on. Let's go." He says smacking the table with the flat of his hand "Come on... go get changed. Wear something warm. I'll wait for you here." He tells you grinning wildly. I'd love to date you, even if we are on house arrest." He teases, making a 'let's move it' gesture. "And wear boots.." He tells you, standing from the table. The smack of the table makes her startle a bit. It's the sort of response only those who have seen it in others would clearly identify. It wasn't just surprise, but something else: a momentary flash of unreasoning panic. Then Andrea has recovered herself, and smirks at Bobby. "Bobby, I'm not a residential student. The only clothes I have here are those I'm wearing and my athletic stuff in the gymnasium lockers." Yes, she does talk like the Professor, always prim, proper, almost never slang of any kind. "Otherwise, I'd love to." she confesses. Bobby looks away from you having missed the startled jump, and for those that really know him, that look of absent contemplation nearly always spell trouble. For Bobby and everyone around him. He's planning something. "Ok uh.. meet me by the lake.. in about.. say ten minutes?" He asks, blowing you a kiss and running off, darting through the door drawing shouts of irritation and his name called loudly in varying degrees of anger. Someone is going to be in trouble later. Bobby arrives about ten minutes later as he said he would and he's carrying a small clothes hamper full of clothing, women's clothing by the look of it. all of it name brand stuff, and in roughly your size, though the sweater looks a tad small. He's got those calf high girls boots, with the fuzzy insulation in it, a nice purple scarf and matching jacket. Pants, a sweater and all things for winter are here. "Here ya go... Get changed I won't peek promise." He teases, turning around, one hand going on his hip. Andrea does appear near the lake's edge at close to the time Bobby asked her to show up, though she's looking about nervously. Of course, Bobby cannot know that Andrea saw and heard much of what he was up to back inside, but she cannot help that it affects her a bit even still. She's nervous that the poor girl Bobby stole these clothes from is going to show up all upset, and there will be Andrea wearing the evidence. "Bobby!" she hisses at him a bit. "Are you crazy? You stole these clothes from some other poor student?" She can't quite say, 'How do you ever expect me to make friends with the other girls here if they hate me for stealing clothes', but it's on her mind for sure. With a sigh of exasperation, Andrea does relent. "If you peek on me, I swear to you, Bobby Drake, I will gauge out your eyes with my fingernails." That said, she scampers off behind a tree and tries very hard to ignore the fact she's about to undress in public. Usually she has a dressing tent - at least. But now she's out in the wide open. All it would take would be someone with a cellphone camera, and her reputation would be ruined. Thankfully, she has the ability to make quite sure that doesn't happen. And she does, while shimmying out of her cute custom private schoolgirl uniform and shivving herself as best she can into another girl's clothing. Jean isn't as tall as Andrea, so the pants come up tidewater short, but her hips are as broad, so the fit isn't painfully uncomfortable. Similarly, the sleeves on the top are short, and it's tight across her chest, but it isn't so uncomfortable that she can't tolerate it. The boots are uncomfortable, but not painful, and do make up for the shortness of the pant legs. The jacket, having been cut to be poofy and loose, fits snugly but not tightly, and actually covers her arms to her wrists, where the gloves can take over. All told, Andrea emerges around the tree and doesn't look /so/ bad, but it's pretty clear these clothes don't entirely fit her. "Are you really going to be able to do this in summer like this?" she questions, unsurely. "I don't have any skates." But she'll try. After all that Bobby is attempting, the least she can do is /try/, right? True to his word, Bobby doesn't peek. He's started the ball rolling and wants it to keep going. Not wanting a momentary lapse into being a pervert to ruin it. When you emerge, he turns around and grins. "You look good..Now.. come stand here at the edge of the lake." He asks of you, walking there himself, clad in just shorts and tennis shoes, like normaly. As you both reach the edge though, he kneels and puts one hand palm down just barely touching the water. He smiles and the water ices over under his touch, freezing solid out to about ten foot, then the ice is only two foot thick or so out to about fifty feet, then the ice meets water, more than enough to hold two teenagers. that done he stands and turns to you. "Anything is possible.." He tells you, smiling. "Let me see your feet, hold on to me for balance if you need to. Or just because works too." He tells you, holding a hand out for your borrowed boot. Andrea does as Bobby instructs, though she's not sure about this at all. She's nervous. She has seen enough to know what Bobby's power is, but she has no idea just how amazingly strong and powerful he is. Then again, that's perfectly fair, given that no one at the school other than the Professor seems to know what Andrea's talents are, and lots of folks are speculating. Andrea gasps as she sees Bobby's power displayed like this. "That ... that's amazing." she offers a tad breathlessly. "Bobby ... you just ... you just /froze/ the whole /lake/. In /May/." Yeah. She's impressed. Andrea leans on Bobby and raises one shoe to him, curiously. "What now?" she asks aloud. Is he really going to take her skating? She has no idea that he can actually make ice and shape it so precisely as to create the razor-sharp and almost steel-hard blades of good ice skates, and secure them to her boots. Bobby frowns in concentration, both to keep his mind off you leaning on him, and to perform this little trick. His hand cups your toes in your boots and pulls downward, the ice gripping your boots as if the blades are latched on, and he forms a nice little blade of ice under your foot, layering it twice to make sure it will hold you. He sets that foot down and motions for the other, having you step onto the ice to prevent the relativly warm soil from melting them. He still holds you close though, preventing you from falling. "It'll hold.." he says, but whether he's talking about the blade or the lake is left up to speculation. He performs the trick again, this time showing off as he massages your foot through the boot for a moment. Thus equipped you are ready to skate. Or fall on your butt, whichever comes first. "Hang on a sec.." He tells you, kicking his feet up level with his butt, and giving himself skates, one right aftr the other. "Now.. you can say you've been ice skating in May.." He tells you, letting you hang on to him for balance, and because he likes you. As one might expect, Andrea squeals as she is pulled gently out onto the ice, and she clings to Bobby despite being so much taller and potentially heavier than he is. She has never done this before, but she wants to try, and by God she's doing it in the middle of May, in borrowed clothes on blades made of ice just like the lake!!! "Bobby!" she squeals, as she tries everything she has ever 'seen' of others ice skating, trying to learn control. On regular land, even on stiletto heels, Andrea is a graceful, poised and elegant young woman. But on ice skates? Without Bobby, she'd bruise that bubble butt of hers in a hurry. Bobby does everything in his power to keep from laughing at you, as the sight of you flailing trying to keep your balance is funny. But to his credit he doesn't laugh, he just smiles a lot. "Take it easy.. gotta learn to walk first.. Now take baby steps and walk on the ice.." He tells you, holding you close and trying to teach you. "Gotta balance yourself.. you walk in high heels.. can't be that much different." He tells you, one arm slipping around your waist to hold you up, as he watches your feet. Andrea couldn't blame Bobby if he did laugh at her. She knows she looks ridiculous. But it really is totally alien to her, so it isn't easy at all. "Stiletto heels grip the ground, Bobby. These things slide out from under me no matter what I do." Still, as Bobby continues to support her - and doesn't he just love that? - Andrea does start making comparisons quickly. Surfing. Skateboarding. These she has tried. She's not 'world class' at either, but she has tried them and figured out how to do them in something less than a disastrous manner. Balance in this case, as in those, is about keeping herself balanced on her own center of gravity, poised over that which is holding her up. Skill with roller skates would help - the division of the legs is different here than the 'boards' - but she slowly starts to work it out by calming down and starting to seek the right muscle responses, one at a time. Bobby does love holding her close, as she smells phenomenal. But he's just acting as a guidepost for now, letting her hold him to get her bearings. "Ok.. the trick is in the ankles.. You have to keep your ankles in line, otherwise you're going to hurt yourself. Other than keeping your blades where they need to be, just push off with one foot, whichever you feel comfortable with.. and glide with the other. Then as you bring other push leg up, brace with your glide foot and push off, alternating feet. I know it sounds strange and hard but it's easy one you get the hang of it.. Promise.." He tells you, letting that supporting arm slide out from under you, and taking your hands instead, letting you balance yourself rather than relying on him. Andrea seems able to balance herself, at least until she tries propelling herself, at this point. She tries to follow Bobby's direction, but like any normal person she has spent a lifetime bending her ankles all the time, anytime. She doesn't move without bending them, and in skating that's a bad idea. So she wobbles, and nearly tumbles, not to mention stressing out her ankles badly. This is going to hurt tomorrow. However, this is when Andrea comes up with another bright idea. She starts concentrating on observing how Bobby moves. For most people this would be obvious. After all, she'd be staring with her eyes. But Andrea doesn't seem to be staring at anything or anyone. Her eyes are peering over Bobby's shoulder at the shore. But she can see everything, and slowly but surely, her movements start to mirror Bobby's on the ice. And as she feels the differences in that to what she had before, she adjusts moreso. This whole process takes five or ten minutes. But in the end, it's almost hard to believe Andrea couldn't skate at all when they stepped out here. She's no figure skater. But ... she's steady. Stable. In balance. And she releases Bobby's hands and skates - backwards - away from him, then gently turns and skates ahead, turning a slow, slow turn as she arches back towards shore. Bobby releases you as you pull away, watching where you are going. "You've gotta teach me how you do that..." He calls out, pushing off and skating a bit faster to catch up. Assuming he's able to catch up, he slows and skates next to you, but out of reach, so you can't balance off him any more. "That's awesome.. I dunno how you picked it up so quickly.. but that's awesome." He tells you, even applauding your success. "How do you like ice skating?" He asks, spinning so he's gliding backwards, facing you. Andrea is very, very careful about this. She's not trying any fancy tricks, not even spinning quickly or turning sharply - or trying to stop. She just keeps going at a slow, measured pace. "How I did what?" she asks, curiously. She shows no concern about skating backwards, either. She has no answer for how she picked it up quickly, so she says simply, "I just did what you told me to do. It seemed strange, counter-intuitive. But I could tell how you were doing it, so it seemed right to try to do the same thing." She grins, a bright and dazzling smile. "This is really fun! I like it!" Of course, in the heat of May, this ice isn't going to last too long, but they should have a little longer, right? Bobby can hear the ice crackking and groaning as they skate on it, but he has no need to reinforce it yet. "You picked up skating in like a minute.. and I'm horrible at explaining things. Apparently I'm dating a super smart, super good looking girl... woot to me." He teases, grinning at you and sticking his tongue out at you if you look at him. and yes.. he actually says woot. He follows you now, skating easily. But apparently May heat, even during the day is too much for his ice, as he see's it crack open right infront of you. But it's a good thing he's a superhero.. trained reflexes and all that, as his open palm raises and a 'beam' of cold lashes out, putting a sheen of fresh ice over the crack, so you glide right over it. "Maybe we should head to shore?" He asks, grinning sheepishly. Andrea gapes again, seeing Bobby pull off a 'beam' of cold energy which re-freezes in time to save her - since she hasn't yet figured out how to stop. "I did /not/ pick up skating in like a minute, and if you hadn't held my hands and helped me, I'd have broken my butt, Bobby." Andrea teases, but she nods. "Let's get to shore. You can tease me more later." Bobby winks as you agree to head to shore. "Promise?" He asks you as he skates up to you, and helps you turn towards shore, his hand on the small of your back, but he's helping to push your toward shore rather than copping a feel. As you get oriented toward solid land he glides in right allong with you, raises the toes of his left foot, where he make the blade thicker, and he grinds to a halt just before he reaches land. "Now you try.." He tells you indicating his feet. "Try ... ?" Andrea asks, unsure what Bobby means. But as before, she seems to be watching without ever moving her eyes, able to pick up the details of how Bobby did that. She's a bit uncertain about it, a little wobbly, but Andrea points her toes and skids, slowing to a stop with a 'rrrsussht.' Then she toe-steps and minces to shore, then tromps her blades into the soil and lets them snap and melt away. "I can't believe it! I went ice skating, in May! Jerry will never believe this!" Except, of course, her guardian and adopted father is the one man in the world - her world - who might, since he knows just what kind of school his daughter is attending. "That's so amazing!" Bobby laughs, and he too steps into the soft soil, letting his blades sink deep and he twists both ankles, breaking the ice off. "Slow down.. it's not THAT amazing.." He tells you, grinning broadly as he approaches. "But I'm glad you had fun." He tells you, wincing as he hears Jerry's name, assuming that to be your boyfreind, but realizes if probably your father, by the "I'm not allowed to date before I'm sixteen" bit you gave him earlier. "So.. what now? Hungry? I can make a mean mac and cheese.." He teases, stopping next to you. Andrea chuckles softly and shakes her head. "I just figure I'll go back and finish my salad. I stashed it in the refrigerator in the kitchen before I came outside to find you. That and read my book. I have a lot to read to catch up for Monday." But she impulsively comes forward and wraps her arms around Bobby in a hug. "That was so neat. Thank you. Thank you, Bobby. Very much." Bobby is startled by the hug, but he grins and returns it, squeezing you tightly and inhaling that delicate scent you're wearing. but then.. wearing Jeans things he might be smelling Jean. Boy Scott would be pissed.. HA! "You're welcome Andrea.. it's cool. You go enjoy your salad and your book. Look me up when you wanna hang out." He tells you, and he even goes so far as to gently kiss the top of your head while he's hugging you, but he breaks free then, and grins at you. Some of the scent is probably Jean's, or that of any other girls whose clothing Bobby borrowed for Andrea. But some of it is Andrea too. "Of course I'll let you know. Now, you have to tell me who owns all of this, so that I can give it back and apologize, and thank them for the chance." She grins as Bobby takes his chance to kiss the top of her head, and giggles, then scampers around to duck behind the tree so she can change again. "I'll be right back. And you better not peek ..." she intones.